counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Survivor
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Creator(s) = Michael Visser | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.3 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike 1.6 }}Survivor (de_survivor) is an official bomb defusal map. It is used as an official map on Counter-Strike 1.6, and it can be played on Counter-Strike: Condition Zero much like every other official Counter-Strike 1.6 map. Since de_Survivor contains open areas with hidden sniper spots (notably located in the bombsites), dark tunnels, and frustrating paths, it is one of the less popular bomb defusal maps. Official Description Terrorists: -Bomb the Truck or the Crashed plane. Counter-Terrorists: -Prevent the Terrorists from bombing. Storyline: In a heavy snowstorm a plane carrying a top secret load gets in trouble. The onboard guard has parachuted to safety. They recover the crashed plane and start unloading the cargo into a captured truck. But the weather plays a second trick as heavy snowfall prevent the SWAT team from getting the entire cargo over to the truck. Terrorists have tracked the plane as well and, in an attempt to prevent the SWAT Team from escaping with their valuable load, they set a plan to bomb the two possible locations of the load. Notes * Bots may fall down to their deaths in the canyon located between the Terrorist Spawn Zone and Bombsite B where the truck is located. This is possible due to one of the bridges in canyon has a false appearance of being stable. When stepped on, the middle will collapse and result in severe damage or death. Interestingly, if the bridge has already partially collapsed, bots who are attempting to cross are able jump over with ease most of the time. To prevent getting fooled, look carefully on the color differences between fake and real one. * Survivor, along with Oilrig, are the only maps in which players can die by drowning. However, unlike the map Oilrig, the player will lose the health instantly if he enter the water due of the water is tagged with "trigger_hurt" entity. * If a player does end up drowning, the console will say "(player name) killed self with trigger_hurt" instead of "worldspawn" (which appear if the player is killed by falling or drowning in water) * Nearby the Terrorist spawn zone, there is an frozen river with a breakable ice covering that contains hazardous icy water that harms anyone who tries to swim in it. In fact, the ice above the water looks stable and can fool players who attempt to walk on the frozen pond. **If the bomb is dropped in the icy water, most players will tend to not pick the bomb and will use eliminate all CT objective to win the round. However, if bots are added in this map, some may attempt to retrieve the bomb and they may not able to get out and will be killed. **Players will lose 5 health points for each 0.5 second spent inside the river. ***Furthermore, if you fall into the icy water, the Gas mask HUD icon will appear above your health. *If you play on Condition Zero, use Spetsnaz skin for snow terrain. Trivia *In the village, there is a crate in the tower that reads "This is the only crate in the map!!" **Another easter egg can be found in the village, by shooting a red brick wall the map credits can be seen. *The airplane reads "Oops Air" with the slogan "no guarantees", humorously added by the map creator to show that the company meant it. *There is also an eagle soaring above the ravine; the eagle can be shot at, but can't be shot down. Category:Bomb defusal maps